dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Flash (TV Series)
Future Flash is a Television series, about Barry Allen mentoring Eddie West, a Detective who gets struck by lightning the same way as the Original Flash 2016-2017 Cast Nicholas Hoult as Eddie West / The Flash- 22/22 Candace Patton as Jessica Allen David Duchovny as Dr. Barry Allen- 22/22 Michael B. Jordan as Andre Jackson- 21/22 Rose Leslie as Sara Snow- 22/22 Recurring Characters Robbie Amell as Donald Raymond / Firestorm Densely Washington as Jason Rusch / Firestorm Liam Hemsworth as David Wayne / Batman II Tom Cavanaugh as Eobard Hunter / Reverse-Flash Episodes #After get struck by lightning and chemical fluids while reviewing evidence, CCPD detective Eddie West discovers that he has been given supper speed. To control them, Eddie is approached by his estranged uncle Barry Allen, who reveals that he is the original Flash. Batman visits Central City, and gives Eddie an idea to be a hero, Eobard Hunter looks at a future Newspaper, which says that The Flash is involved in a crisis. #A criminal named Mirror Master begins committing heists all over Central City. To stop this criminal, Eddie tries to figure out his MO first before running. Meanwhile, Eddie tries to hide his abilities from his colleagues, including his partner Eobard. #When a mysterious man freezes a building of Stagg Industries and the guards are found frozen, Eddie turns to Barry, who tells him that the man is Leonard Snart AKA Captain Cold, who wants revenge on Simon Stagg for his sister's death. #Jessica begins writing stories about The Flash, A Meta-Human discovers this and sets out to save her, The Flash must rescue her, Meanwhile Eobard Hunter grows suspicious of Eddie. #Gorilla Grodd comes to Central City and begins mind controlling people, leaving Eddie with a tough challenge. Meanwhile, Eobard forms a task force to capture the Flash, seeing him as a threat. #Eddie tries, to avoid being The Flash, but a group called Mob Rule, targets Central City, Andre tells Barry, and Sara about his dead brother. #Boomerang breaks out of prison, with the help of Captain Cold, who plans to get revenge on The Flash, The Flash must stop them, by dodging the police's every move. #A Meta-Human, with the power to alter-emotions strikes Central City, Meanwhile Batman, Dick, and Julia arrive in Central City, to investigate a case, The Flash wants to team up with Batman, so they encounter the Meta-Human, The Flash gets infected, and becomes a danger to the city, so Batman must stop him. #Reverse-Flash, arrives and breaks into Star Labs, Barry tells Eddie the truth about the deaths of Eddie's parents and his wife's death at the hands of the Reverse-Flash when Eddie was 15, The Flash battles Reverse-Flash, and he tells Eddie, about their relationship in the future. Eobard Hunter is revealed to be Reverse-Flash. #Deadshot, targets Aaron Stagg, a rich Billionaire who hosts an event for The Flash, The Flash rushes to stop him, Meanwhile Barry tells Eddie, that he knows he has feelings for Jessica, but warns him that he could put her in danger. #When a gang of bank robbers start terrorizing Central City, Eddie races into action, and discovers that the bank robbers are really clones of a single man called Danton Black. #The Flash, saves a young kid from a fire, but he soon discovers that the kid is apart of a group of Meta-Human children, they plan a trap for The Flash. Sara finds out that her boy-friend Donald Raymond is alive, but with the ability to control fire. #When people start mysteriously disappear into, Eddie discovers that this is the work of a psycopathic meta-human who needs to harness human souls in order to survive. #Donald returns, and goes after a scientist who gave him his abilities, Sara tells The Flash, to bring Donald back safe, but Donald as Firestorm looses control, Andre discovers that Jason Rusch is merged together with Donald. #An old associate of Barry's uses his weather based ability to create Tornadoes, Barry persuades Eddie not to go against him, but when he captures Jessica, Eddie as The Flash must save her, Eddie unmasks himself as The Flash, and kisses Jessica. The Flash runs so fast, that he's taken to when Deadshot targeted Aaron Stagg. #Captain Cold, and his daughter Lana Snart AKA Golden Glider arrive in Central City plan a major heist, and The Flash must stop the duo, Meanwhile Lana Snart gets closer with Andre to discover The Flash's Identity. #The Trickster escapes prison, and begins setting of bombs in Central City, The Flash must stop the 4 main bombs, Andre helps Eddie investigate his parents murder. #The Reverse-Flash takes 4 hostages and demands that the flash face him. Eddie confronts him and is shocked when he learns that the Reverse-Flash is his partner Eobard Hunter. #A Meta Human like Virus called Thorn took control of a girl named Rose. So the Flash must find a way to get the virus out of Rose. #Mirror Master breaks in a building, and steals a weapon, which could cost major destruction, Jessica and Barry get stuck, in a building and The Flash must run as fast, as he can to stop them, Eddie tells Jessica his secret, and reveals that he loves her, Reverse-Flash prepares a machine to bring his future army to the Present Central City. #Reverse-Flash breaks Thorn, Captain Cold and Heat Wave out of prison, so they can finally defeat The Flash, Andre and Sara secretly follow Reverse-Flash to his hideout, and discovers his plan, to create a new future for Central City, The Flash, calls in Batman and Firestorm who defeat Reverse-Flash, Eddie locks him up, but has questions. #Eddie locks up Eobard, and interrogates him about murdering his parents, Eobard reveals his real name to be Harrison Thawne, Eobard tells Eddie that he could go back in time to save his parents, Eobard escapes and tells Andre about the future, Barry tells Eddie, not to go back in time because he could change events, that could destroy the future, Jessica persuades Eddie to travel back in time, and The Flash makes a shocking decision, Later Eddie returns, and fights against Reverse-Flash. Donald and Sara get married, Barry shoots Reverse-Flash, causing him to revert back into Harrison Thawne In the End, a Worm Hole gets opened, and The Flash runs into it. Category:Future Flash Category:TV Series